Le monstre aux yeux rouges
by daedale
Summary: La dague d'or dans sa main, Saga se trouve monstrueux. (OS)
**Saga revient de nouveau dans mes bras. Je le chéris très fort et j'espère que cet OS vous plaira.**

 ** _Disclaimer :_ _Saint Seiya_** **et ses personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada, les mots sont à la langue française, les pixels à votre écran. Le reste est à moi.**

* * *

 _Ceci est un OS écrit lors de la 72e nuit du FoF, sur le thème "Disparition"_

* * *

 **SAINT SEIYA  
 _Le monstre aux yeux rouges_**

* * *

 **L** a chambre était silencieuse. Le masque reposait sur le sol, face contre terre. Accroupi contre le mur, Saga était recroquevillé, serrant encore la dague d'or dans sa main

Aiolos s'était enfui. Il avait emporté l'enfant avec lui. Saga avait lancé tout le Sanctuaire à sa poursuite. Le chevalier d'or du Sagittaire ne sortirait jamais de l'enceinte du lieu sacré vivant. En cet instant précis, ce fait indiscutable aurait du rassurer Saga.

Il pensa au corps du Pope, poignardé dans son lit. Du sang ornait encore la pointe de la dague. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de la nettoyer lorsqu'il s'était approché du berceau de l'enfant, pour ne pas la réveiller. Le sang avait quand Saga avait levé l'arme au-dessus du visage endormi.

À ce moment, un vif sentiment avait saisi son coeur. Le Gémeaux s'était senti puissant, invincible, comme un dieu… Non encore plus. Comme un démon, une bête, un monstre, un grand dévoreur. Dans la pénombre de la chambre, un sourire abominable avait étiré sa bouche derrière le masque dissimulant sa folie. Et Saga avait eut un sursaut de plaisir lorsque la dague avait fendu en un sifflement le silence de la pièce, le silence qui précède un crime…

Un gémissement arrêta le souvenir. Saga serra ces genoux contre lui. Cette voix grinçante sifflait encore dans sa tête.

 _Tue…_

Sifflait, murmurait, chantonnait une mélodie macabre qui lui sciait les tympans et le coeur. Saga aurait voulu qu'elle se taise, enfin. Que le tourment cesse et que la douleur s'étrangle. Ou qu'il meure, maintenant.

 _Tue…_

Immobile dans la pièce vide, comme s'il voulait que personne ne le trouve, Saga agonisait en silence. L'horreur et l'effroi marquaient son être au fer rouge, un hurlement silencieux déchirant son âme qui pleurait des larmes d'une honte coupable. Il voulait s'arracher les cheveux, se griffer le visage, se frapper le ventre avec la lame dans sa main.

Saga avait poignardé le Grand Pope. _Affreux…_

Saga avait menacée la vie d'Athéna. _Abominable…_

Saga avait condamné Aiolos. _Horrible…_

Il se trouva monstrueux. Tellement laid et difforme que plus personne ne voudrait poser les yeux sur lui, qu'on cracherait et sifflerait dans son dos, que les chiens aboieraient sur son chemin et qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais enfiler son armure sans la déformer et la cabosser.

 _Tue…_

Saga ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée de sortir de cette chambre, de faire disparaître le corps du Grand Pope, d'enfiler ses vêtements et de s'asseoir sur son trône. La supercherie lui paraitrait trop lourde, une mascarade longue et solitaire. Il ne voulait pas avoir à assumer cette mascarade, ni l'idée de prendre la place de celui qu'il venait d'assassiner. Le crime serait trop grand.

Ses doigts tremblèrent autour de la lame qui s'enfonça légèrement dans sa peau. Le sang perla et vint recouvrir celui du Pope.

 _Tue…_ Saga arrêta de trembler. Son emprise se détendit autour de la dague. Il la tourna vers lui. Son sang et celui du Pope ornaient la pointe. Ils lui parurent semblable. Ils avaient la même teinte.

Aucune différence… _Tue..._

Saga voulut s'enfoncer la lame dans le coeur.

Mais lorsqu'il vit son reflet dans la lame, il ne bougea pas. Ses yeux étaient rouges, injectée de sang. Des yeux de démon, de monstre, d'assassin. Saga ne se reconnut pas. Et ce regard effroyable le terrifia et le soulagea.

Le chevalier des Gémeaux avait disparu. Le monstre l'avait avalé.

 _Efface toi…_

Le masque reposait encore par terre. Le jeune homme le saisit et le retourna. La visage sculpté dans le marbre bleu n'avait aucun trait, aucun sentiment, aucune âme et des yeux rubis sans vie. Il le trouva parfait. À présent, c'était ce visage qu'il porterait sur le monde. Il ne sourirait jamais, ne crierait jamais, ne pleurait jamais. Personne ne verrait plus sa figure déformée par la crime et la honte.

Il l'approcha de son visage. Le masque s'y déposa délicatement, l'enserrant dans une étreinte froide. Son âme s'étouffa et mourut.

 _Disparais_ , chanta la voix dans sa tête.

Arès se releva et Saga s'endormit, pleurant des larmes muettes et invisibles.

* * *

 **J'espère que ce OS vous a plu.**

 **Je m'excuse pour les possibles/probables/certaines fautes de grammaire, d'orthographe, de conjugaison qui ont pu perturber ta lecture.**

 **Je ne tire aucune rémunération de tout ceci et j'en suis bien heureuse. Mais je ne suis jamais contre une petite review :)**

 **Merci de votre lecture,**  
 **Dae.**


End file.
